Origins
by UmbraWitchJeanne
Summary: An in-depth look at how the main cast members of Cel Damage got the job.
1. Toon TV's New Show

Ecstatic Animation was one of the largest companies in the Toon World. They had it all: money, fame, and hugely popular shows. One day, upon seeing how popular those reality shows in the live-action world were, a Producer came up with an idea for what would soon become their next hit series.

"So this show is going to be a reality show," the Producer explained as he pitched the idea to the company board, "but it will not involve any of that 'stranded on an island' or 'eating worms without barfing' crap. What I strive to make is a reality show that's all about action, and nothing else!

"Six 'toons, and the occasional guest star, are pitted against one another in an all-out destruction derby, and only one will come out on top! But since us 'toons cannot die, they will continue to come back again and again, no matter what kills them, or how!

"This show...will be named _Cel Damage_, and it will air on Toon TV every Friday night at 8/7 central!"

The board members cheered and applauded his explanation.

"Well done, my friend," the Ecstatic Animation manager congratulated the Producer. "This show sounds like it will become our next flagship franchise for sure! We'll start on creating new studios specially made for _Cel Damage_ tomorrow morning. While we do that, you will be given the task of hiring our six main 'toons."

"Understood!" the Producer answered.


	2. Violent Without the N

The Producer had just got done watching the full series of the new anime _Demon Huntress Violet_, via torrent sharing.

The series involved a high school student who had been infected with a virus that caused her to turn into a demon, and began to slowly kill her from the inside. In order to cure herself, she had to find and slay every demon that lurked around her hometown.

He admired Violet, her badass nature, her weapon artillery, and her hot body. She was just the 'toon he was looking for, so he sent a letter to her residence.

* * *

><p>Violet stepped out of her house and opened the mailbox. She found a letter from Ecstatic Animation, the most successful company of the Toon World. Excited to find out what it was, she opened it up.<p>

_Dear Violet,_

_You are cordially invited to try out for our upcoming toon-ality show, Cel Damage! You and five other contestants will be facing off against one another in a ruthless, merciless, duel-to-the-death destruction derby!_

_Come down to the Ecstatic Animation building and talk to me if interested._

_~ The Producer_

The demoness squealed in delight, so she packed her bags and left for a plane flight to the United States.

Once she arrived in Hollywood, she went to the main entrance of Ecstatic Animation and rang the doorbell. The security guard saw a familiar face on the entrance camera.

"Wait, are you..." the security guard started, over the loudspeaker.

"Violet, main character of _Demon Huntress Violet_? Yep, that's me, and I'm here for the _Cel Damage_ auditions!"

"_The_ Violet, demon hunter extraordinare?"

"Duh! Who else?"

"Come on in!" The security guard opened the doors, and the demoness entered.

She was so excited to be in the building of the great and almighty Ecstatic Animation. As she was wandering the halls, she bumped into the Producer of _Cel Damage_.

"Hello, Violet," the Producer greeted, as he held out his hand. "I'm the Producer of _Cel Damage_, and I—"

The demoness grabbed the man by his arm, and slammed him onto the floor, as the sound of cracking bones were heard.

"Enough with the chit-chat. Just take me to the tryouts."

The man, wearing his arm in a cast, leaded Violet out to the main lot of Cel Damage Studios. He opened a garage door labeled with Violet's name, and they went inside.

"All right, Violet, this is the car you will be driving," he said as he presented to her a tan APC decorated with her skull insignia. "We designed it for you ourselves."

She stared at her vehicle in happiness and awe. It was the car she had always wanted, ever since her creation.

"THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!" she exclaimed. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"We've even got a shelf of weapons over here," he pointed to a weapon shelf to the right of the vehicle. "Which one would you like to use for your signature weapon?"

Violet searched through the shelf. Machine guns, bazookas, they had it all! But what really caught her eye was the mortar.

"I think I'll take the mortar," she told him.

"Great choice! Now, get out there and show us what you've got!"

The demoness hopped into her car with the mortar, and ran over the Producer as she did so, this time breaking every single bone in his body.

"You know what, that's good enough," he wheezed. "You're hired."

* * *

><p><em><em>Several days later...<em>_

Violet was heading out of her trailer to her car, unaware that a cameraman, who was in the process of conducting interviews for the main cast of the show, was recording one for her right now.

"We're doing your interview," the cameraman explained to her. "Uh, didn't you get the memo?"

"Flip off or die, chucklehead," she responded.

"Violet," she paused, very pissed off at the man. "What do you like most about starring in _Cel Damage_?"

"I'll show you!..."

She smiled creepily, and then lunged at the cameraman, punching him in the face. She continued to beat the crap out of the guy as he dropped the camera on its side, while another cameraman was running around on fire, screaming. The demoness got in her car and crushed the main cameraman and the camera under her wheels.

Toon TV, while broadcasting an interview special, then cut to static.

"This girl is the best star yet!" the cameraman said, while completely maimed.


	3. The Queen of Pain

Dominique Trix was a famous 'toon dominatrix, and the star of late-night Toon TV's _Trix's Treehouse_. It was similar to the live-action world's _Pee-Wee's Playhouse_, but with a sexy, BDSM approach.

After filming the newest episode, in which Dominique tormented the "Easter Bunny" to get Spikey and Thumbscrew to cheer up, she put the "Easter Bunny" back in his cardboard box, and started to leave the set.

"Be good for me while I'm gone," the dominatrix said to Spikey and Thumbscrew as she bent over and kissed both of the puppets on their faces.

"Yes, ma'am," the puppets answered.

The dominatrix left the set, and headed back into the main building of Ecstatic Animation. When she got inside, she saw advertisements and flyers for a show called _Cel Damage_. Curious, she picked up one of the flyers and read it.

_We are currently accepting tryouts and auditions for our new, upcoming toon-ality show, Cel Damage! In Cel Damage, six 'toon contestants (and the occasional guest star) will be fighting against one another in an all-out deathmatch destruction derby every Friday night!_

_Come show us what you've got if you're interested!_

_~ The Producer_

A glimmer of light shone in Dominique's eyes, and she immediately rushed to the front desk.

"Hello, Ms. Trix," the man at the front desk greeted her. "How may I help you?"

"Take me to the _Cel Damage_ production staff," Dominique answered.

"Of course, right this way."

After arriving in the studio lot, she spotted a man walking out of his trailer, which was labeled, "Producer". Assuming this man was the Producer, she waved at him. The Producer, instantly recognizing Dominique, sped over to her.

"Why, if it isn't Dominique Trix!" the Producer yelled in excitement. "What brings you here to the _Cel Damage_ studio lot?"

"I'm here for the show tryouts," she replied.

"All right, head east to the training grounds and show us what you got!"

Dominique ran out of the studio for a second, and then came back in her pink caddy, with a crossbow mounted on its hood. She then drove to the training grounds and completed each trial flawlessly, from basic target practice, to Capture the Running Flag.

"Okay, okay, you're pretty good!" the Producer complimented. "Now come into my trailer so you can fill out the paperwork."

The dominatrix stepped out of her car, and went into the Producer's trailer. She read through the information given on the paperwork, and was very displeased with it.

"These rules will simply not do," she complained. "If I am going to be on this show, I demand to live in a trailer house, rather than one of those cramped, filthy, wheeled trailers."

"Yes, ma'am," the Producer responded.

"And I demand to have my boys Spikey and Thumbscrew accompany me in this house, in addition to a crew of servants who will do the cleaning and chores when I'm on the set."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you, my dear, will be one of these servants," she said with a seductive smile.

The Producer's eyes gazed in wonder at the thought. "Yes, ma'am!"

"So, until I sign the contract, please rewrite the paperwork to suit these needs, and then meet me at the _Trix's Treehouse_ set when you're done."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the dominatrix was driving down the Ecstatic Animation boulevard, on the way to the shooting of the first episode. As she was making her way to the studios of <em>Cel Damage<em>, she was talking to one of her clients on the phone, while listening to an 80's pop mixtape.

"...Okay then, Friday it is, apartment building. Oops, gotta go, darling, I'm getting beeped." She briefly glanced over at her phone, switching to the incoming call. "Hello? ...Oh, stop worrying, the meeting with the network went great. ...Actually, he's right here. ...No-no-no, he can't talk right now."

The Producer peeked out from the car, holding a floor brush.

"You're not done yet," the dominatrix snapped. "Back to polishing my boots, you missed a spot."

"Yes, ma'am!" The Producer enthusiastically exclaimed, as he got back down and continued to scrub her boots.

"I've got the new _Cel Damage_ contract right here," said Dominique as she began to enter the studio complex. "...You're welcome."


	4. Hell's Reject

Sinder, a young imp residing in Toon Hell, was going about his daily routine: Torturing unfortunate souls, urinating and defecating on various things, and torturing more unfortunate souls.

Right when he was about to send a man through his wood chipper, Satan walked up to him.

"Sinder, we need a talk," the devil said to him in his loud, booming voice. "Come see me in my office stat."

Sinder threw the man into the wood chipper, and then headed to the devil's office.

"...Effective immediately. Your employment with us is terminated, Sinder."

"But...but..." Sinder started.

"You're just...well...costing us too much in damages. Clean out your chaos bin and be out by three."

The young imp couldn't believe it. Satan, the Lord of Darkness, his life-long idol, had fired him. Devastated, he took his torture tools with him, and teleported to the surface world, saddened that this would happen to him.

When he arrived on the surface, he found that he had teleported into some sort of studio backlot. He wandered through the studio depressed, using his fire breath to torch anything that got in his way. He saw a bird and burnt it, and then he saw a sign that read, "Help Wanted", and burnt it as well.

Shortly after torching the sign, he paused for a moment, the message written on it finally registering within his minuscule brain. He rushed to the Producer's trailer and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, yeah," the Producer responded, "May I help you?"

Sinder tried to explain what had happened, but all he could do was spray a large fountain of saliva from his mouth.

"Woah, you're _perfect_! You're hired!" The Producer grabbed Sinder and brought him into the trailer.

Sinder sat down on the floor as the man explained the premise of the show to him.

"Sweet!" the imp yelled. "Me love to blow stuff up!"

"But, since we can't trust you on your own, you will have to share a trailer with another cast member." He thought about it for a little bit, and then decided on Violet, thinking that the two demons would be perfect roommates.

The man took the imp to the trailer of the demoness, and knocked on her door.

"Whoever is there, fuck off," Violet replied.

"Violet, please listen," the Producer began. "We've got a roommate here for you to share your trailer with."

"A roommate? Again, fuck off."

"Please, it's really important."

She sighed. "Oh, all right..."

Violet opened the door and saw an imp.

"Me Sinder!" he introduced himself.

"Sinder, I'm Violet. Nice to meet you."

The demoness took the imp into her trailer and shut the door.

"You're welcome," the Producer said in a rude tone.

"So, what brings you to _Cel Damage_, Sinder?" Violet asked.

"Satan say Sinder was too destructive, so I come to TV show."

"Too destructive, even for Satan? That's hardcore," she grinned. "I think I'm going to enjoy living with you, Sinder."


End file.
